


what they do when they talk about the eight weeks(2)

by shirleysmile



Series: 当他们谈论起那八周时，他们做什么 [2]
Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 当吃醋的托尼将博士干到失禁…





	what they do when they talk about the eight weeks(2)

**Author's Note:**

> 既想写电影里的画面、又想写延伸开车宠爱博士的产物
> 
> 操到射尿预警  
> 大概是一辆醋车？  
> 谢谢大家的心手评QAQ rio感动 我圈这么冷还有这么多小天使留评 爱你们

一片树叶受到阳光的照耀。  
它的背面一定是阴影。  
阳光越亮，阴影越深。

 

1.

 

“所以如果不够黑，不够白，不够男人，那么，托尼，你告诉我，我到底是谁？！”  
瓢泼大雨中，西装革履的黑人绝望而愤怒地冲着托尼吼叫道，语调几近崩溃。  
雨水将他的脸冲刷着，他那双总是明亮平静、偶尔蕴含轻烟般的惆怅的黑白分明的眼睛，此刻因为激动而瞪大，并且通红。  
一串又一串豆大的雨点，铺天盖地、倾盆而下，汇集在地面上。雨水没过男人们皮鞋的鞋跟。  
   
面对黑人连珠炮般的质问，夜总会经理先生被这番话震惊到了。  
他微张着嘴唇，仿佛心底维持已久的认知动摇起来。  
托尼算不得多么细致和敏感，便很难探究某些比他所能理解的更曲折的情感。但终于到这时，他明白了一直隐没于博士戒备优雅的世界里，具体的孤独是什么。  
   
唐·雪利的黑人同胞不接受他。  
也不被白人真正的认可。  
还有，他喜欢男人……  
   
-  
我们应该知道，二十世纪六十年代的美国，主流社会不曾给同性恋群体任何的光明。  
例如断背山的故事就开始于1963年。  
此时我们站在的这个1962年雨夜的公路上，所在的时间还比它早一年。  
   
-  
   
或许还有更多的孤独。  
   
男人想去揽博士的肩，想多少给予他一些安慰，但被博士发泄过愤怒后快步走回车子的步伐躲开了。  
   
托尼略带歉意和担忧地看着他的背影，随即踏着水花追了上去。  
   
   
雨噼里啪啦地打在车窗上。  
博士闭着眼。  
托尼动了动嘴唇，从后视镜里看着他。  
博士看起来并不想说话。  
发泄过后的他变得疲惫、无力而柔软，像是失去了庇佑的寄居蟹。唐脱下了被雨湿透的外套，披着他的红毯子，支着头，闭目，不发一言。  
此刻世界拥有它的脚步，而唐则保留他的茧。他回到了他的茧中，什么都不愿意想、不愿再做任何努力，于是他放肆地任自己沉浸在了疲倦里。  
   
   
托尼沉默地继续在雨夜中开车。  
   
他们无言地向前赶路。这种沉默里面，大概有对博士所独自受苦的敬畏。  
   
   
    
2.  
 

 当穿着短袖衬衣，裹挟一身烟味和夏日燥热气息的托尼沉着脸推开卧室的门，唐正穿着黑色的浴袍，端着一杯威士忌站在窗前俯看夜景。  
   
听到开门声，唐转过身。看到明显烦躁不安的托尼时，他露出了一个尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容。

“托尼，”他叹息一声，将酒杯放在了小圆桌上，紧了紧浴袍带，迈着修长的腿向男人走去，“我很抱歉。”  
   
托尼抱着手臂站在床那边，既不接近，也不远离。  
他清澈湛蓝如同地中海海水的眼眸，在昏黄的光下发暗，黑色的瞳孔和这时近似灰色的虹膜形成跳跃的反差，像一双锐利暗含不爽的猫眼，盯着向自己走来的黑人。  
   
唐的手搭上了白人粗壮的胳膊，微微摇头，安抚地向下摁了摁，“坐下吧，托尼。刚刚阿密特告诉我发生了什么。而我向你保证，阿密特的话完全是凭空猜测，但也不含恶意。”  
   
托尼，这一次，拨开了这只修长漂亮的手。  
   
   
——“怎么说呢，先生……”阿密特略有些犹豫，但最后坚定起来，说，“博士这周都没有回办公室，您知道他在干什么吗？  
“维拉朗格先生，博士一直在布朗先生的音乐室排练，他们甚至吃住在一起——我不知道具体是怎样的，但我想表达的意思是，博士和布朗先生在一起排练，您明白吧？布鲁斯·布朗先生，黑人，音乐家，和雪利博士一样受过高等教育，在列宁格勒音乐学院学习……”——  
   
   
仅仅是回忆仍然刺耳。托尼眯了眯眼，撇嘴角呲呲牙——这是他不爽时下意识的小动作。  
   
近一周没有见到唐，再见他时，不得不承认，托尼的心底无法抑制地冒出了一些雀跃。  
但随即在心里追来的关于他和那个小提琴先生的事，让这些雀跃和喜爱烟消云散了，只剩下某些发酸发涩、像柠檬一样倒牙的滋味，还有雄性的焦虑和占有欲，并混合着一种名为差距感的不安，在胸口发酵。  
   
托尼没有坐下。他绕过床，拿起刚刚博士用过的玻璃杯，倒了一些威士忌，送到了嘴边。  
   
“我可以解释你所有的疑虑，托尼。”唐沉声说，坐在了床上。  
他交叉双腿，修长匀称的小腿展露在男人眼前。唐微微仰头，看起来优雅而端庄，能够接受托尼给出的所有质问。  
   
托尼喝了一口。  
他是个具有责任心的成年男人，沉默的冷暴力没有维持多久，他开了口。  
“所以，我现在想听你的想法——”托尼顿了顿，“相比那个布朗小子，唐，我有更吸引你吗？”  
   
唐明显地怔愣一下，似乎讶异于他的直白，他眨眨眼，不再直视托尼的目光，有点不好意思地移开了视线，甚至交换了一下交叉双腿的上下位置。  
不过他回答得不紧不慢，从容淡定。  
“显而易见，托尼，你更吸引我。你为什么会这么问？”  
   
“为什么？”托尼嗤笑一声，略含嘲讽，不知是在嘲讽博士，还是在嘲笑自己，“博士，你还记得去年我们从那个该死的监狱被肯尼迪救出来后，你吼的那些话吗？你说你既不够白，也不够黑，不够男人……现在，唐·雪利，雪利博士，你找到了一个和你类似的人。是的，黑人，音乐家，受过高等教育……”  
托尼的脑海中出现了上周唐和布朗站在一起的样子。

两个身材颀长高大的黑人，都穿着裁剪合身的西装， 谈吐得体，举止优雅，说着那些内行人才能听得懂的话，面上含着不再是寒暄的微笑，而是欣赏和彼此理解。像两个真正的绅士，那么惺惺相惜。  
布朗先生说了一个关于某个艺术家的笑话，逗笑了唐。唐笑着拍着布朗先生的肩膀，摇头，态度里有丝宠溺。（而托尼根本没听懂）

 

他想到这些画面，更加气愤了，滔滔不绝地说着，“瞧瞧吧，多么的契合。你又何必和我这个粗鲁野蛮的意大利流氓厮混呢？那天那个小子说了个关于什么艺术家的笑话，我甚至都没有听懂，但是你笑得眼角的纹都出来了。”

唐愣愣地看着他，一时失语。

“我没想到你会这么想。”唐终于说，语气里那种有点戒备和不安的从容感消失了，剩下了坦然的困惑，也有了然，还蕴含一些无辜，“我真的没想到……对不起。我们这次的合作很重要，并且时间很短，所以我们不得不加紧时间练习，这些我告诉过你……”

他站起身，踱步说着。

“至于你说的那些担忧，我能够理解……就像，就像我偶尔会担心你在夜总会里遇见一些女人或者男人那样。但我知道你只是担忧而已，你也知道这不是事实……  
“我们每次见面不也有说不完的话吗？何必要只说优雅的语句和阳春白雪的幽默。难道每次打电话我们不都是舍不得挂断吗？你还向我抱怨过电话费的事。”

唐有点急切了，他似乎努力想保持淡定，但是话语倾吐而出，“我是说过那些话，关于不够白也不够黑的那些……布鲁斯也确实和我志同道合。但不代表和我相似的人是适合我的人。他是我的好朋友，我尊重的艺术家，但绝不是我爱的人。你告诉我你很介意，说实在的，我……我有点开心，因为你在乎……但我不希望你误会和担心。”

他一股脑的说完这些，似乎因为剖析自己有些累了，不过整个人的气场也变得轻松起来。人在倾诉自己真实的想法后，会同时感到放松和疲惫。  
唐走到托尼身边，重新拿了一个杯子，倒了一杯威士忌，喝了几口，等待着托尼的回应。

托尼呲了呲牙——这次是不好意思的小动作了。他沉默了一会儿，仰脖子喝完了那杯威士忌。  
说真的，他也有点……何止是有点，简直是要抱起博士转上五六个圈的那种开心。  
没有什么比被爱的人细致而温柔的告白更让人激动的了。  
托尼感到了一种被午后阳光照耀的舒适感，仿佛躺在了晒过的被子里，被人用心地包裹了起来。

托尼·夜总会经理·意大利流氓·扯淡艺术家·维拉朗格先生，一颗心都沉到了肚子里，安心的，踏实了。

 

他们翻滚在博士舒适的Kingsize大床上，赤身裸体的。  
不知为何博士今天尤其激动，他的阴茎没有被直接地抚慰，就已经又翘又硬，竖的高高的，几乎贴在小腹上。

托尼顺着他的脖子一路吻下去，然后含了他高昂的鸡巴。  
博士抓着他的头发，急促地喘息，接着被捧起挺翘的臀部，舔了那里。

粗鲁野蛮的意大利流氓是个下流的混蛋，肚子里的荤话和博士知道的诗句一样多。他边亲吻玩弄他的屁股，边说着淫荡的情话。

“真美味，唐，你这里简直天生适合被干。”

“它快要流水了，亲爱的，有可能流出蜂蜜。”

“你的鸡巴好硬啊，宝贝……找到了，我摁这里，鸡巴还会动呢。”白人的手指在唐紧致柔软的嫩穴中摩挲抽插，在最敏感的一点恶劣地摁压。博士的性器随着他手指的动作而抖动。唐闭上了眼喘息。

“舒服吗宝贝，那就叫出来，你紧缩的小穴告诉我它很舒服，还想更爽。”

唐被伺候得闷闷呻吟，毫无顾忌地爱抚舔舐和下流的荤话，加上托尼为他吃醋的事实，让他兴致高昂。

 

他的阴茎被前列腺液流淌得发亮，淫液顺着会阴流到他的穴口，成了很好的润滑。而他在洗澡时就已经自己扩张过，现在他的后穴只差托尼的鸡巴。

唐推倒了托尼，在他惊喜和激动的目光中，一手撑着床，一手将白人粗大的鸡巴对准自己饥渴翕张的穴口，慢慢将它吃了进去。唐仰着脖子，张着唇，发出细细的呻吟，穴口吞进了龟头，然后找准角度，一点一点吃进茎身，发出淫靡的细微水声。

 

“啊……”  
很深。这个体位将托尼的鸡巴完全地插入了体内，唐仅是吃进去，就被插得双手支在男人的肚皮上，很是缓了一会。

“嘘，嘘，很快就舒服了。”

托尼低声诱惑，伸手在他们的交合处按揉着，摸着博士跪坐的光滑大腿，缓解着他的不适。

意大利人的手迷恋地抚摸着身上黑人肌肉分明的身体。博士经常锻炼，不但他的皮肤光滑细腻，而且身体体态优美，胸肌腹肌明显。

他捻着两个褐色的小乳头，逗弄它们，下体一边轻轻细细地顶他。

“我的黑天鹅。”托尼赞叹地轻声说。

听了他的赞美，黑人很受用地摇摆着腰肢，前后扭动臀部，展现自己漂亮的身体。

唐俯视白人的迷蒙又性感的眼神，让托尼无比喜爱，十分兴奋，他的双手在他刻意展露的光滑精悍的身体上激动地抚摸。

唐适应了这根插在体内的雄壮鸡巴，特别是当它蹭过他敏感的前列腺时，唐软了腰，但更着迷地扭着腰摆着臀去磨蹭那一点。

 

博士的腰腹部很有力量，精悍的公狗腰十分有力，他骑着托尼，自己上下抬臀吞吐那根鸡巴，频率和深度就非常可观。

托尼爱他自己摆动时那种专注但又略带欲求不满的表情，他还没有看够。

骑乘仅靠上面的男人律动，很难获得持久紧凑的快感。唐显然发现了这一点，他抓着托尼的手，一边自己动着，一边断断续续地说：“托尼……托尼，动一动。”

 

但意大利人只是带着戏谑的笑容，看着他，他逗着黑人：“不，自己动，唐。你知道，有时候我们得自己出点力。”

 

“托尼……”博士皱起了眉，语气变得严肃又认真，“别这样。”

意大利人无赖地笑着，敷衍地顶了几下。他说：“动一动，宝贝，你这样我们都快活不了。”

意大利人等着黑人的妥协，也期待他能露出委屈又努力掩饰的小眼神祈求自己。但这次他玩脱了，他低估了博士的敏锐。

唐也停了下来，他骑在白人鸡巴上，轻轻晃着臀部，漫不经心地说：  
“你知道……有时我觉得，也许我需要一根黑鸡巴。托尼，也许那个更适合我呢。”

“……”  
疏于调情的唐以为这只是简单的激将荤话，但托尼显然认为不能这么随意对待这句话。

永远也不要在男人面前，尤其是这个男人的鸡巴正操着你，准备一展雄风的时候，提到另一个男人——即使黑鸡巴只是一个器官，但明显托尼那种雄性的占有欲和警惕，让他此刻敏感多疑又小心眼。  
他不可抑制地想到了那个布朗小子，甚至因他这句话，脑中闪现了他可爱多汁的博士被该死的黑鸡巴压着进入的样子。  
　　  
妈的。……  
他决不允许！ 浓浓的酸意萦绕在手腕。  
来自远古遗留的独占配偶的基因让人疯狂。  
　　  
浅蓝的眸子盯紧了黑人，意裔男人突然疯了。  
他面无表情地握住了黑人的腰，有力的大手向下按压，同时狠狠地向上顶腰。  
　　  
博士得到了他想要的，但这些太多了。  
原本在他身上慢慢律动，让白人的鸡巴在体内搅动抽插的黑人，因为这骤然而来的加重加速，而慌乱起来。鸡巴在体内深深地插入了，每一下都重重地擦过他最敏感的前列腺，又直达最深的地方。  
　　  
唐的嗓子眼里发出一声喑哑的被刺激到了的呜咽。可是这重重的插入远没有停止，反而变本加厉起来。  
　　  
“托尼……不……太深了……不……呃啊啊……”黑人被迫被掐着腰在白人身上起伏，颠簸，因为深深的操弄呻吟破碎，语不成章。  
　　

白人深邃的眼中蕴含疯狂和独占的渴望，胯部向上高频率顶撞着，全根没入，又狠又深。  
　　

那个眼神刺中赤裸裸的疯狂，让聪慧的黑人立刻明白是自己的话刺激到了男人。他感到了一点无奈的甜蜜，但因为太深的插入而紧张地说：“托尼……啊……我不是……你知道，我没有背叛的意思……你停一停，太深了……”

但托尼并不理会唐的祈求，他蛮横地在他的嫩穴中插干，水声和肉体的撞击声越来越大。他要让博士知道，有的话是不能在床上随便说的。说了，就要付出一点代价上一课。  
　　  
“托尼……停，我们换一个姿势。托尼！……啊……“”  
“托尼，拜托……上帝啊，拜托你停一停……“”  
唐祈求，然后命令，最后又祈求。声音变得哽咽无助，带上了因为感到巨大快感在前方等待的恐惧和期待。吃醋的男人不是好惹的，他现在明白了。

 

博士修长结实的身躯接受得了托尼的操干。  
他被男人掐着腰摁下，同时男人向上顶胯，鸡巴狠狠地贯穿到最深处，然后被掐着腰提起……  
口中渐渐溢出了承受不住、但又渴望更多的呻吟，他扭动起腰肢，开始迎合男人。

“听说你觉得应该有一根黑人鸡巴来干你？”身下不停挺身的男人咬着牙问。他能感到博士的后穴收缩的频率加快了，鸡巴也吐出更多的液体，这是唐要射精的前兆。

想到他刚刚的话，男人强忍着继续抽插的欲望，他心里那种疯狂征服欲已经干过了性欲——他要让博士知道，到底谁才能带给他快乐。  
相比刚刚狂插猛干，他停下了腰，静如处子地埋在博士体内。

空虚感使濒临高潮的脆弱男人浑身不满。太坏了，让他沉沦却又再关键时刻停下。他昏沉于肉欲中，甚至自己扭动腰肢想要让那根鸡巴重新插起来，把他送上高潮。

但男人伸手，手心向上，中指和食指夹住他黑鸡巴的冠状龟头，大指摁住了那翕张着吞吐淫液快要射精的马眼。

“不……托尼！”博士红了眼，被欺负得浑身像炸毛的猫一样颤抖，原本就差一点就喷射而出的精液，此刻倒流，让他彻底失了神，努力但却无力地掰着他的手腕，哀求，“求求你……托尼……亲爱的……”

“求我什么？”

“插我……让我射……”

男人坏笑一下，重新顶起胯，“好，插你。你这个淫荡的家伙。”

但男人的手毫不留情地堵着唐欲望发泄的甬道，加上突然开始的抽插操动，对于身上的人而言，又是另一种刺激而无助的折磨。

一次次被插得到达高潮的临界点，又被手指严丝合缝地堵回来，精液倒流，身体酥软。

他胡乱地想掰开男人的手，但是使不上一点力气，只能仰着修长美丽的天鹅颈，像一只落难遭人亵玩的黑天鹅，发出了难过的啜泣，浑身颤抖，含着巨大凶器的后穴几乎要干性高潮。

“托尼……求你……让我射……”

“这是个很难满足的请求。”托尼一手扶着博士的腰肢，一手禁锢着他可怜的欲望，下身像马达一样钉着他，“不乖的孩子没有糖吃。博士，而你，你非常不乖。”

“对不起……托尼……我很抱歉……啊……我再也不会那么说了……求求你……”黑人被恶意抽插着，全身滚烫而柔软，如果不是白人的大手支撑着他的腰，他几乎要软绵绵地趴伏下来。

他真正感到抱歉了，对自己的话让托尼如此在意，以及把自己陷入了这样困窘甜蜜的境地而抱歉。他放纵自我，臣服在男人的身上，续续的说着他有多么多么棒，“你操得我最舒服……我亲爱的……你的……你的鸡巴操得我那么爽……托尼……”

 

博士被自己操服了，嘴里求饶说着下流话的模样让托尼男人的尊严得到了极大的满足。他下体愈发得意威风地在他温柔的后穴逞能，步步紧逼地问：“你确定吗，唐？你确定你不再需要一根黑鸡巴？”  
　　  
听到那两个单词，唐一个激灵，拒绝着，摇头，表达着他的歉意，“不……不要说这个字眼……我只要你一根就好……它……它干我最舒服……托尼……”  
　　  
托尼完全满意了。还有什么比这些话更动听，更满足他的男人呢。  
　　  
他托着唐挺翘的屁股，一个翻身，在唐低哑叫声中把高大修长的黑人按在身下，疯狂抽插起来。  
　　  
“嗯……托尼……嗯……”唐眯着眼，紧紧环着男人的脖子，即将达到高潮的顶峰，他放纵地呻吟，“干我那里……托尼……我要到了……”

唐在来之不易的高潮射精中浑身痉挛，后穴也抽搐绞动，他爽得眼角流出了生理性泪水。  
这次高潮漫长而畅爽，之前被禁锢限制得有多么欲求不满，此时爆发出来的快感就有多么强烈。  
他抱紧了他的意大利男人，低呼着身上男人的名字，迎来一波又一波快感的浪潮。  
　　  
当他说出“我爱你”的时候，高潮中动听的吟哦让托尼浑身一僵。托尼腰眼发麻，他喘着粗气强忍着拔出自己的性器，和博士还在射精的握在一起，飞速撸动起来。

然后白色的精液，射到了博士光滑如褐色丝绸般的胸膛和腰腹肌肤上，淫靡漂亮。  
白人倒在他身边，喑哑喘息，大手轻拨着黑人的鸡巴抚慰舒缓着。  
　　  
有那么一会儿，他们都没有说话，只是喘气，相拥，轻吻对方的脸颊和嘴唇。  
　　  
然后白人坐起来，手指在他胸膛上滑过，挑起他们射上去的浓稠精液，抹在黑人的脸上，唇边。  
　　  
唐张开嘴含住了他的手指，乖顺地舔了它们，他黑色的双眼蛊惑地望住那双蓝眼睛。  
　　  
“我爱你。”意大利人眼神发暗地说。  
　　  
唐轻笑起来，他抚摸了一下托尼汗湿的脸庞，然后起身，赤裸着身体下了床。  
　　  
“你去哪里？”托尼温柔地问。  
“上厕所，顺便冲个澡。”  
黑人不着寸缕，挺翘浑圆的深蜜糖色屁股和结实笔直的长腿冲击着托尼。他身上和嘴边还挂着他们的精液。托尼想赞美他，用他全部的能力去赞美他。他第一次感到语言贫瘠的无奈。托尼在心中将他描述成一个神祇，这是他所能想到的高贵的事物。  
　　  
托尼也下床，拉着他的手，和他向浴室走去。唐宠溺地接受了，任他一只手摸着自己挺翘的屁股，“再也别那么做了，宝贝。”唐说。  
“这取决于你，亲爱的。”托尼掐了一把他的屁股。

唐站在马桶前，握住了阴茎根部，不忘对托尼说：“先放水吧，托尼。”

但预想中的水声没有出现，一只手扒开了他的臀瓣，然后火热粗大从后面挤进了他还软乎乎的后穴。

“……！”唐的小腹被男人的大掌摁住，他慌乱地扯他的胳膊，“托尼？！你做什么……绝对不行，停下！”  
“嘘，别着急，博士，你尿你的。”意裔男人强健有力的胳膊禁锢了他，他圈住他的肩膀，另一只手摁着他的小腹，用力地抽插顶撞，“放心，亲爱的，在你尿出来之前我是不会停下的。”

“啊……绝不……托尼……立刻出来……”小腹酸胀，尿意明显，但被人一边操一边尿出来这件事还是超出了博士的接受范围。他抓着男人摁在小腹的手和箍着他的胳膊，想把它们扯开。

恶霸般的束缚难以挣脱，唐很快因为前列腺被刺激而浑身发软，他抓着男人的胳膊，握着自己的阴茎，快要喘不过气。阴茎被男人撞得甩来甩去，尿意太重反而硬不起来，只剩下前列腺被摩擦刺激玩弄时直冲大脑的快感，和体内快要抑制不住的倾泻欲望……

“我保证……托尼……我不再那么说了……请你停下吧……啊……嗯……”唐哀求道，可声音中除了可怜的求饶，还含着一丝情欲的娇媚。他抓着他的手不知是抗拒还是依靠。

托尼从他收缩得快要痉挛起来的嫩穴知道，如果这个时候抽出来，博士才真的该生气了。他的手掌打着转按压唐的小腹，刺激他体内的排泄欲望，下体愈发凶狠地贯穿他，咬着他的耳朵，低声说：“没事，尿吧，我的甜心，没关系。”

“啊……啊……托尼……”唐的声音迷乱又动听。他哑哑的喊了一会儿，突然声音变得急促难过，浑身僵住，然后颤抖着，从性器中射出了一股汹涌的水柱。

托尼摁着他小腹的手改为握住了他的根部，让它对准马桶射着尿。唐的后穴疯狂的痉挛着，绞紧，收缩，干性高潮来得持久又猛烈，他发出一阵上气不接下气的呜咽。

“好样的，孩子，做得很好……”托尼哑声夸奖道，甩了甩他排完尿的鸡巴，在他绞紧的后穴里艰难又恶劣地继续征伐。

唐浑身软成一滩，几乎站不住，他被意大利流氓抓着，无力地撑在厕所光滑的墙砖上，持久的干性高潮还没有结束，意大利男人也开始了最后的冲刺，又狠又快地在他的屁股里进出。  
巨大的高潮快感使意识开始迷茫昏沉，他被操得服服帖帖，任由托尼操干。

“嗯……唐……”

意大利人终于内射了他的黑天鹅，趴在他的背上发出高潮的呻吟。当他起身，博士再也支撑不住地向下滑去，喘息着。  
托尼捞住了他。  
在托尼的帮助下他们一起泡了澡，被包裹在浴袍里，擦得干净清爽地带回了床上。

很久后博士才找回了自己清醒的意识。  
意大利人揽着他的小绅士，得意洋洋地炫耀着自己的技术，顺便将博士描述得美味而可口。  
唐一言不发地别开头。意大利人明白他只是害羞，他亲吻着他，更多地赞美他，直到把他逗笑。  
“去你的，托尼……”礼仪学家难得说了句粗话，并且含着微笑。他拍了拍白人的脸颊，“你这个恶霸。”  
“这就是我，我亲爱的、敬爱的绅士。”托尼亲吻了钢琴家细长有力的手指，“并且他很小心眼，我想你见识到了。”  
博士轻笑一声。

这是1963年七月的纽约。夏夜短暂而喧嚣，车水马龙的纽约市灯火通明。他们依偎在凉爽舒适的卧室内，说着一些无人知晓的话。


End file.
